


Imperfect Competition

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, but i like the idea johnny had a heroworshippy crush on scrooge once upon a time, not romantic - Freeform, not sure if it fits in ducktales 2017 but i guess it can be in that AU too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: John D. Rockerduck and his journey to become Scrooge's rival.





	Imperfect Competition

 

 

John D. Rockerduck is 7 years old and he loves Scrooge McDuck. At first he doesn't really even realize he's real, his father speaks of him in ways that bring to mind some kind of a hero from books to Johnny. It's not often that his father is at home, and even less rarely will his son have these moments with him. But when he does, and when he smiles, excitedly telling John how Scrooge has struck gold and become a millionaire John returns his grin.

* * *

 

John is 13 years old and he hates Scrooge McDuck. The hatred creeps on him slowly. He can't quite figure out what bothers him so much about the way his father speaks of Scrooge lately. Until Howard sighs, his voice low and resigned: "Why can't you be like him?"

* * *

 

John is 20 years old and he loves Scrooge McDuck. He has only met him once or twice and never even really spoke to him, but he _feels_ like he knows him. For a time he had almost forgotten about the man, but when he studies economy at the fancy university his father sent him John keeps running into the shadow of this man. And he's _impressed._ He reads everything on Scrooge McDuck he can get his hands on. So clever, and cunning! How did he _know_ , he predicted things sometimes with such an accuracy you'd swear he could predict the future, played the stock market in ways that makes John's head spin... And John starts to imagine discussions with the man. When he studies he imagines Scrooge there, talking to him. Asking questions, challenging him, being impressed when John more than meets the challenge.

* * *

 

John is 27 years old and he hates Scrooge McDuck. It's his father's funeral and Scrooge isn't even showing up.

* * *

 

John is 39 years old and he misses Scrooge McDuck. And feels ridiculous over missing someone he never even really knew. The tycoon is retired, but everywhere you can feel his impact. The weight of McDuck industries hangs on the world. John continues to build the financial empire he inherited from his father, making changes, restructuring, modernizing. It's his era now and John knows eventually he will surpass McDuck in wealth. All he can do is hope the old man will still be alive when it inevitably happens.

* * *

 

John is 43 years old and Scrooge McDuck is back.

John offers him his hand in greeting. "My name is John D. Rockerduck."

Scrooge barely looks up from the contract as he shakes his hand.

John just stands there, suddenly uncertain. Maybe he... doesn't remember his father..?

"How stupid do you think I am, boy? I'm not going to sign this."

"Umh, I-"

Scrooge flips through the stack of papers. "This clause got to go... This part is useless nonsense that doesn't apply here... Is this the first time you're selling an oil field? I can't decide if you're stupid or foolish enough to try to pull the wool over my eyes."

"Ah."

A new contract is pushed in front of John. He takes it and starts reading. All too aware of McDuck glaring at him.

"The line at the end. That's where your signature is supposed to go," Scrooge reminds him.

"I know that. I..."

John has barely signed his name when he finds himself practically pushed out of McDuck's office.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Rockerduck. Bye."

John starts walking to his car and on each step anger grows inside of him. Anger at McDuck, and anger at himself for acting like a useless rookie!

During the drive home he keeps going through the contract. It's obviously disfavorable for him. Quite similar to how _he_ originally drafted the contract really. But he had expected Scrooge to- what, not just notice but to be _impressed_ at how clever he was?

He bites down on his hat in frustration. But he'll show McDuck! Not because he cares what he thinks but to prove himself he is better than the old fossil! His time is over! It's John's turn! The old man is just a remnant of an old era, he is already yesterday's news. Just got to make him realize it.

And John already knows just how to do it! The new 300 octane ramfire petrol with hypersonic element K his refineries has developed will outperform any of McDuck's products.

And he'll not only push him out of the market, he'll rub the old coots bill to it!

Satisfied with his plan, John D. Rockerduck stretches at the back seat of his limo. He's going to make McDuck regret he ever came out of retirement...

 


End file.
